A Meeting to Remember
by Missrhcp45
Summary: Rory's on vacation in Tree Hill and meets the handsome Lucas Scott. A new friendship is immeadiately grown, but they want more. Who's going to get in the way of that?
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Gilmore Girls. **

Chapter 1: First Meeting (in Tree Hill)

_I want this, Luke. I want all of this. _It's what he expected Peyton to say. It's what he wanted her to say, but she didn't. Lucas walked along the beach, thinking about the what could've been, if only she actually wanted him.

_Why did Jess leave? We were good. Dean wasn't there to bother us anymore, because of his new girlfriend, so everything was fine. What did I do wrong? _Rory tortured herself with the thoughts of the guy who left her. She walked, looking down at her feet that were cushioned by sand. She glanced up to see a familiar blonde guy, but continued to walk. After taking a few steps, she remembered why the face was familiar and spun around.

"Tristan?" She called after him. When he kept walking, she ran up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Aren't you Tristan DuGrey?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know who that is. I'm Lucas Scott," the gorgeous blonde said, as he extended his hand to shake Rory's.

"That's so weird. You look exactly like this guy that I went to school with until he was sent to military school. He used to call me Mary. Well, I'm Rory Gilmore. Sorry for the confusion," Rory said as she started to turn around.

"Wait, Rory. Are you new here?" Lucas called after the strange, beautiful brunette.

She looked at him. Rory couldn't help but be distracted by the intense look on this stranger's face. "No, I'm just here for a little getaway with my mom."

"Oh, well, you should stop by Karen's Café. That's the place my mom owns and has been working at for the last sixteen years."

"Yeah, I'll come by later. Does your mom make good coffee?"

"I think she does, but I don't really have anything to compare it to."

"I'll be there." Rory turned around and walked to find her mom. She couldn't believe she had found Tristan's evil twin, well by the conversation, probably good twin. He was cute, too. Not that she noticed…But this was the first time she hadn't been completely absorbed in thoughts of her ex. And her mom would probably approve a anyone who wasn't Jess. A new guy isn't what she thought this vacation would be, but who doesn't like to go off course?

Lucas was a bit shocked by his encounter with the spunky brunette. She was the kind of girl that Tree Hill needed. Beautiful, but not whore-like. He really did love Brooke, not in the girlfriend way anymore, but she was most definitely considered a slut. And the blue eyes held his attention more than it should have. He just had his heart broken and he couldn't deal with another girl just yet. Then again, this is Tree Hill.

"Wait! Don't you want to tour the town? Maybe meet some people?" Lucas called out, a desperate attempt to hang out with this girl.

"I was planning on going back to my hotel room and read, but I guess I should be social instead of reading a Jane Austen novel for the hundredth time," she said, as she turned around and looked at him. "I am considered a bookworm by pretty much everyone in our town. It's a small town, though." She continued to talk, because that's what she does when she's nervous. Lucas found it amusing and cute. He couldn't help but smirk.

"I don't even know you very well, and you're smirking at me!" Rory continued.

"I'm sorry, but I find your incessant talking charming and entertaining." Lucas tried to hold in his laughter, but failed.

"Way to make the visitor feel comfortable in your town," Rory said sarcastically and with a bit of mock hurt.

"Oh come on, let's go. I have a cool place you should see." Lucas walked to Rory's side and they went up to the road. Lucas noted Dan's beach house and unintentionally grimaced at the sight of it.

"What's with the face?" Rory asked.

"Oh, sorry. There's a lot of back story that goes along with that house and the person who it belongs to," Lucas looked at the house.

"What kind of back story?"

"Well, I'm going to warn you that it's going to take some time." Lucas went on with telling her everything. Everything like his absent father, fatherly uncle, his half-brother's history, his history with his half-brother including one of the parties that took place in that beach house, the best friend that he looked out for, what his best friend did to look out after him, how the name Tutor girl happened, and the marriage of his half-brother and best friend. By the end of the story, they had reached the River Court and Lucas was tired of talking.

"That's quite a story. All I have is that my mom had me when she was sixteen. My father wanted to get married and she didn't. Her parents were pissed. Mom went to Stars Hollow with me and I don't see my dad much, but I have a father figure in the diner owner, who is most likely in love with my mom."

"That's somewhat like my story, but mine includes a couple of douche bags. Well, Nate was one, until Haley changed that."

"I have to ask. Why are we here?" Rory looked at him. They were closer to each other than a couple of friends should be, but neither noticed.

"This is my favorite spot in Tree Hill."

"I'm not really into sports, but I like the surrounding."

"Well, I come here to think. As you know, from my incredibly long story, basketball is in the Scott blood. So what better place to think than a basketball court?"

"I guess-" Rory was cut off by the addition of more people.

"Hey, Luke! Who is this?" Lucas's half-brother and his wife came onto the court, hand-in-hand. Lucas went over to him and they did the handshake that all guys seem to do.

"Hey, Nate. Haley. This is Rory Gilmore. She's here on vacation from Stars Hollow, Connecticut. Rory, this is Nathan and Haley."

Rory went to shake their hands, "Ah, the famous married couple. Half-brother with the best friend." They all laughed.

"So, you know about us? What about you? What's your story?" Nathan asked her.

"What do you want to know?"

"How'd you meet Luke, over here?" Haley asked.

"Well, we met on the beach and she thought I was someone else," Lucas answered for her.

"He really does look like this guy I know. It's scary." Rory added, to defend herself.

"I don't think this world could handle another Lucas," Nathan said jokingly. Lucas looked offended, in a bogus way, of course.

"How long are you in town?" Haley asked Rory.

"Well, knowing my mom, indefinitely." Rory said with a laugh.

"You should let me take you around town. Lucas isn't qualified enough for the job," Haley said, while grinning at her brother-in-law and best friend.

"Why does everybody have to say something mean about me today? What did I do?" Lucas exclaimed lightheartedly.

"Oh come on, Luke, I just want to spend some time getting to know Rory!" Haley begged.

"Can we get some coffee now?" Rory piped in to the conversation.

"Okay, let's go!" Haley walked with Rory and they discussed Rory's history**, **likes and dislikes and her relationship with her mother.

"I can't wait to meet your mom. She sounds like such a cool person." Haley said as they walked into the café.

"She really is." Rory waited for Lucas and Nathan to get the coffee and continued to talk with Haley. Rory was fascinated by Haley's music career.

"Here you go," Lucas said as he handed her the mug.

"Thanks!" Rory said enthusiastically. I mean, if it hasn't been mentioned already, Rory loves a good cup of coffee. A trait inherited by her mother, of course. The door opened and a blonde girl walked in. She looked over at the table of the four teenagers and walked right back out with a nervous, apologetic look on her face.

"That's Peyton," Lucas explained. Rory looked over at Haley for some sort of clarification.

"The girl that Luke has been in love with for about three years. Something happened, but he hasn't told us yet," Haley whispered to Rory.

"Oh." Rory felt a twinge of jealously.


	2. Chapter 2: Change in Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Gilmore Girls. Duh. **

**And I'm excited for my one review, because I just put chapter one up yesterday. I worked to get chapter two done today, because I wouldn't want to let down my two readers. Haha. **

Chapter 2: Change in Plans

"Okay, kid. Sit down and breathe," Lorelai told her only daughter. They were in their hotel room getting ready to watch a movie.

"What's up, mom?" Rory asked, curious about the strange behavior of her mother. Her mother was always strange, but this was a different kind of strange behavior.

"I was talking to your dad and you know how he got his father's money? Well, he's going to buy us a house and a place for me to start an Inn. I know this place doesn't have a Chilton, but you went there for two years, so already that should help a ton. Emily and Richard are going to get a place here, so we'll get frequent visits from them. And we'll go visit Lane and Sookie every month or more. I know you'll miss Stars Hollow, but this a good thing for us to do. I love Stars Hollow and I'll miss it more than you'll ever know. But, kid, give this a chance. Please," Lorelai finally took a breath. Rory sat there stunned.

"So, fruit of my loin, what do you say?" Lorelai said, while taking a seat next to her daughter.

"I…I'm…Can I think about this?"

"Sure." This was a rare occasion. Both Gilmore girls were silent. After a couple of minutes, Lorelai stood up and put a movie in. There was a large stack of movies, so Lorelai didn't actually know what movie she picked. She set the case down, grabbed a pack of Twizzlers and sat down next to Rory. She opened the bag of candy and offered one to her "mini-me." Rory took one and they just sat there and blankly watched the screen all night long. Rory and Lorelai were used to staying up all night, but once morning came along, both of them crashed and slept several hours. They woke up, groggily and full of thoughts about moving to Tree Hill. Rory was all for it. She liked the people here. She was fine with the school. The coffee was good in Karen's Café. But there was Lane to think about. And Luke. Luke was in love with Lorelai. Luke needed a chance with her beautiful mother. Paris needs her to be there. She hated to leave the girl, even if they didn't always get along. Sookie and Jackson were always there for her and her mother. But Lucas. He was too gorgeous to just forget about. Haley was an amazing friend, even though they just met. Her mother wanted this. She wanted this. They could do it. It was for the best. Well, who doesn't like change every once and awhile?

Lorelai knew her daughter was struggling with the idea of moving. She did too. But there's possibility to have a good life here. Tree Hill was not that much different from Stars Hollow. Of course, she would miss the people terribly, but they wouldn't mind too much. Who was she kidding? They would miss Lorelai Gilmore very much. She loved it there, but there was something about Tree Hill that made her feel attached to it. Lorelai knew that she and Rory had to talk about it.

"Kid?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking right now?"

"I'm thinking I should take over Russia."

"Ha ha. Funny little one, you are."

"Well, I learned it from the woman who makes her food talk."

"We need to talk about the thing last night."

"Mom, I need to say that I want to stay here. I just worry about leaving all the people we know and love."

"I just think we could use some change. We could always go back, if we need Stars Hollow back in our lives. Except…Your dad already bought the house. I mean, it's not too late to get out of it, but maybe you'll want to check out the house before making a decision."

"You bought the house already? Did you also adopt a kid from China and start a rock band?"

"I was planning to do that tomorrow, but if you want, I could push that up to today."

"Let's go see it."

They jumped into Lorelai's Jeep and drove to their new house. Once they got there, they gaped at the house that would be more fitting called a mansion.

"This is not a house fit for the younger Gilmores. Not even the elder Gilmores have a house this big. This is fit for the president and even then he would feel that there's a little too much room," Rory said.

"Well, it is the house that Christopher Hayden chose. He only wants to give us more than we actually need or want."

"Let's go check out the inside." They walked inside and already they knew they would be throwing some wild parties in it. Well, these were the thoughts of Lorelai Gilmore. Rory was still too stunned to even think. Chris had already started to decorate the mansion in the way that the Gilmores would enjoy. Rory's room looked a little like her old one, but it was much bigger and the closet was occupied by clothes that her mother would wear.

"Mom! You are planning on getting my actual clothes up here, aren't you?" Rory called to her mother, who was elsewhere.

"Why would I do that? You should look like a teenager! But yes, the clothes like that hideous white sweater will be coming back into your possession." Lorelai said, walking into her daughter's room.

"This place is ridiculous."

"Hey! I like my room. And the music room. He even got you a book room. Rory Gilmore's personal library. Have you bothered to check that out?"

Rory dashed out of the room looking for her sanctuary. It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. It had a bean bag chair and a couch. There was also a mini fridge, in case she was planning on being there for a long time. The shelves were full of all her favorite books and it had some she hadn't read yet. It was Rory Gilmore's Personal Library.

After a few minutes of appreciating the library, Rory asked, "What other kinds of rooms are there?"

"Well, there's a board game room. A room filled with movies. There's even a work-out room. That's a silly waste of a room. Chris knows we're against exercise."

"Okay, this place is ridiculous and incredible. Did he stock the kitchen?"

"Enough junk food to last a week." This was saying something, because the girls could eat a ton. "There's also take-out menus and a letter from your dad."

"A letter from dad?" Rory was surprised. She ran downstairs to see what it said. It was just a long letter saying that he wanted to help them out and they deserved an amazing place to live. Rory called her dad up, when she was done reading the letter.

"Hey, kiddo. What's up?"

"This place is amazing. It's a little over the top, but that's to be expected from a Hayden. I really do love it, dad."

"Well, I just want you girls to be happy. And I wanted to have a good place to stay in, when I visit next week."

"You're coming to visit? Really?!"

"I hope you're excited and not mad…."

"Of course, I'm excited!"

"Good to hear. Well, kiddo, I've got some work to do, but I'll see you next week."

"I love you, dad."

"Love you too, kid."They hung up and Rory rushed to her mom, who was checking out the incredibly huge TV in their living room.

"Dad's coming for a visit next week!" Rory shared with Lorelai.

"Yeah, I know. I asked him to." Lorelai said nonchalantly. "I wanted him to tell you, because I thought you would like that better.

Rory kissed her mom's cheek. "Thanks."

"Well, you wanna go meet the neighbors? Hopefully, they won't be snobby like Emily and Richard's society members."

"Let's go."

They walked around the trees separating the two yards. They walked to the door and rung on the doorbell. A beautiful brunette, wearing a tank top and very short shorts, answered the door.

"Hi, we just moved in the house next door. I'm Lorelai and this is my daughter Rory."

"I'm Brooke. I would let you meet my parents, but they're rarely home," she said, extending her hand to shake Lorelai's. "Welcome to Tree Hill."

"Thanks.""Rory, was it? We should hang out some time. I could even give you a ride to school on the first day, if you want."

"Sure, I'd like that. Well, we should continue getting our house set up. It was nice meeting you, Brooke."

"Nice meeting you, too."

Lorelai and Rory walked back to their house, perplexed by the thought of absent parents.


	3. Chapter 3: Talk of the Town

**Disclaimer: do I really have to say that I don't own One Tree Hill or Gilmore Girls? Isn't it obvious? Oh well. I don't own One Tree Hill or Gilmore Girls. **

**Well, I wanted to get this chapter done earlier today, but I got a little stuck. Oh well, here it is now. And I want to say that it means a ton to me that I have people actually reading this. Thanks. :]**

Chapter 3: Talk of the Town

"P Sawyer! Get your scrawny little ass down here!" Brooke Davis yelled up the stairs to her best friend.

Peyton walked the down the stairs in a baggy shirt and sweatpants. Her hair was messy and all over the place, but it still looked incredible. It was the kind of hair that any teenage girl would wish for, unless you had hair like Brooke. Their friendship was odd, but somehow it worked most of the time. Except the whole Lucas thing…

"Hey, Brooke. What's going on?" Peyton said, sleepily, as if she just got up.

"Do you know the new girl?"

"Brown hair? Blue eyes? Yeah, she's just here on vacation. What about her?" she asked, not really knowing where Brooke was going with this.

"She's my neighbor. And did you see her love daggers at Lucas? Peyton, we have to stop this, if you want your man."

"She's your neighbor? But…I thought she was only here for the summer." Peyton was worried about this new complication. She saw the way Lucas looked at the new girl. It was the look that he gave her, until that night…That night flashed through Peyton's head. She knew she should've done something different. She screwed up her chances of being happy. Peyton Sawyer was in love with Lucas Scott and she couldn't have him anymore.

"Peyton. We need a plan. I mean, we should befriend her. Maybe we'll actually like her."

"What's her name?"

"Rory Gilmore."

"Ha, we have the same syllables in our names."

"P Sawyer! Snap out of your craziness. Take your bony little chicken legs and go into the shower. We are going shopping today, thanks to mom and dad's handy little credit card."

"Brooke…" Peyton whined.

"Go. Now."

"Fine, but I'm taking my time," she said, sticking her tongue out at her best friend and walking upstairs.

"I'll be waiting," Brooke said, annoyingly chipper.

Peyton went through her routine when taking a shower and all she could think about was Lucas. She missed him constantly and thought about the things she did wrong everyday. The memory of the day they met was something she would never forget.

Getting out of the shower, she grabbed a red towel and wrapped her body in it. She looked through her closet and picked a white t-shirt and a pair of red shorts. After drying her hair and putting on make-up, she walked downstairs to be greeted by an impatient Brooke Davis.

"What took you so long? I've aged like five years, since you went up there!"

"Sorry," Peyton said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm going to be generous and forgive you this one time."

"Oh, thank you so much, B Davis. I wouldn't live in peace, without you forgiving me for such a terrible offense," she said, continuing with her sarcasm.

"Let's just go, already. I need a new top for the party I'm throwing tomorrow."

"Wait. You're throwing a party? Can't we just hang out here? I don't feel like going to a house filled with drunken idiots and bad music."

"You wanna take care of the music? That way, you can have good music and you'll be out of the way of drunken idiots."

"Only because kids our age need to be educated in music that doesn't make my ears bleed."

"Oh, come on. Have a little better attitude concerning this party. It'll be so fun. And maybe you'll get a chance to talk to the love of your life," Brooke added with a devious smile on her face.

"Brooke…"

"We need to go. Shopping has still yet to be done. Chop, chop, Sawyer. Let's go."

Peyton unwillingly dragged her feet out the door and opened the door to Brooke's blue car. "Okay, I will go to your party and I will take charge of the music, but you are buying me breakfast right now."

"Of course." They got in the care and stopped by Karen's Café to get a cup of coffee and bagels. They were just about done, when Rory and Lorelai walked in, with the desperate need of coffee.

"Hmm…let's have some fun. Wait here," Brooke said. Peyton knew she was up to no good.

"Brooke!" Peyton cautioned her. It was too late. Brooke had already greeted the Gilmores.

After a few minutes of talking to her new neighbors, Brooke had invited Rory to the party and even invited her to go shopping with them. Rory was not exactly anxious to go, but her mother urged her.

"Come on, Rory. It'll be fun. Here's some money," Lorelai said to her daughter.

"Okay, it's settled then. Come on, Peyton's over here," Brooke said, as Rory followed her.

Thoughts rushed through Rory's head. Brooke and Peyton were cheerleaders. Brooke was Lucas's ex and Peyton was the girl that he had been madly in love with. She wondered whether Lucas still had feelings for these incredibly beautiful girls. Not that she cared…

Peyton wanted to run home the minute she saw the new girl approach the table with Brooke. Peyton hated to admit it, but Rory looked like the type of girl that would be perfect for Lucas. And Peyton has learned over the years, if you love someone, you have to let them go eventually.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Peyton. And you must be Rory. Welcome to Tree Hill," she extended her hand to greet the newcomer.

"Hi," Rory answered her shyly.

"Well, we need to make a dent in my parents' card and I don't have a ton of time to waste, so both of you get your little butts out that door and into my car," Brooke jokingly threatened. The three girls got into Brooke's car and everything felt awkward. Rory loved this town taking her in, but she didn't really know how this was going to work, considering…the history of these teens that are now her peers.

Peyton couldn't believe that Brooke would do this to her. Well, actually it was pretty typical of the gorgeous brunette.

Brooke did have some devious plans to get Lucas and Peyton back together. It used to be a sore issue between the three, but Brooke knew that Lucas and Peyton were meant to be. Maybe Rory was only a distraction, but Brooke was not going to let her be more than a blip on Lucas's radar.

Peyton put in a CD, not really knowing what music was in Brooke's car. Peyton recognized it, but didn't put too much thought into it. She looked out the window until they got to the mall.

"Okay, kiddies. Let's do some shopping," Brooke said, grabbing her purse. Rory and Peyton got out of the car and starting walking in to the mall.

After two hours of looking, Brooke had come out of the establishment with two new tops, a new skirt, shorts and a pair of dangerously high heels. Peyton had come out with a record that she hadn't been expecting to find. The mall isn't where she usually obtains her music, but she just saw the store and couldn't help herself. Rory bought a pair of new shoes and a top that she knew her mom would approve of, because it was not exactly the type of clothing Rory usually wore. She picked it out with Brooke's help. Well, to be honest, Brooke picked it out and made her buy it. At least it looked good on the brainy brunette.

"Thanks for taking me today. I had fun," Rory said, getting out of the car. She did have fun, surprisingly. Peyton started to warm up to her and things weren't so bad after that.

"Anytime," Brooke said, waving at her.

"See ya," Peyton chimed in.

"Bye," Rory said. She walked inside her house and Brooke drove the few yards away and went into her driveway.

"So, what do you think, P Sawyer? She's nice, but I still say she can't have Lucas."

"Look, Brooke. Lucas can do whatever he wants. It's not like he and I are dating or anything. And I just rather not talk about it, if you don't mind."

"I'm your best friend, I have to mind."

"Let's just talk about your party. Reason for it?"

"Because we haven't been to an awesome party this summer and I think I should be the one to throw it!"

"Okay, well, if you say so."

"Besides, it's not as if my parents are here to tell me otherwise."

"Brooke…"

"No, it's okay. We have some party planning to do," she said, somber. They went inside, grabbed a few sodas and sat on the couch. They didn't do much talking.

Rory called up Haley to see if she wanted to hang out. Haley was working, but she said that she could come over later that night. Of all the people that she had met so far in Tree Hill, she liked Haley the best. She was nice and smart and Rory kind of felt like they were similar. It was nice to have an ally in a new town. Okay, ally sounds like she's going to war with the British. It was nice to know that she had a friend in this small town.

Haley came over and the two girls spent the night watching movies and eating junk food. Halfway through the second one, Lorelai joined them and they had an incredibly fun night. Haley thought it would be more fun if Lucas were there, but she was worried about having to give up her best friend time. She knew there was something going on between the two.

"So, are you going to Brooke's party tomorrow?" Haley asked.

"What party?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, it's just a party that our neighbor's throwing. I meant to ask you about it," Rory said.

"Sounds like fun! I wanna come."

"I doubt they'd want you there, mom."

"Hey!"

Haley just laughed at the interactions between the two. They had a best friend bond more than a mother-daughter one. "Well, I think you should go, Rory. It would be fun for you to meet the people here."

"Yeah, I guess I'll go."

The three slept in the massive living room and woke up in pizza boxes and candy wrappers. They couldn't even remember what movie they had been watching. It didn't matter much, though.

Rory was excited for the party tonight. She would have time to hang out with her new friends and maybe get a chance to talk to Lucas and learn something about him. But this was a Tree Hill party after all. No one talks. They all just get drunk…and after that…well, there's many choices. Just come up with one.


	4. Chapter 4: The Party

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own One Tree Hill or Gilmore Girls**

**I love the fact that people actually read the stuff I write. I'm not sure why, but there are people that exist reading this story. So, I guess I will continue. Oh, by the way, I know I've been getting chapters out quickly, but I have school coming up soon, so I'm not sure how much I'll get to write.**

**Another thing…I wrote this story so that things are somewhat out of order compared to the shows, but it makes the story work. Well, enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 4: The Party

Rory was astonished by the number of people that were in Brooke's party. She had only actually been to one party and that was a disaster, but Rory thought she would give it another try. She wouldn't go as far as to actually drink whatever alcoholic beverages that were in the kitchen, but Rory would try to have fun. Although, Tree Hill parties were only fun with a couple of beers in your system. Rory walked around the party, feeling a little lost. She finally spotted Haley, Nathan, Lucas and two guys she hadn't met sitting on a couch.

"Hey, guys!" Rory greeted the gang.

"Hey, Rory. Do you know Mouth or Skills?" Lucas said, nodded to the bald black guy and the goofy looking kid.

"Damn. This new girl is fine! I'm Skills. And you are?" Skills introduced himself.

"Rory," she stuck out her hand to shake his.

"And I'm Mouth," the spiky haired kid said.

"Nice to meet you," Rory said.

"Likewise." Mouth replied. He usually had a bitter attitude towards newcomers, but she was a girl. He only had a problem with guys stealing the hearts of the girls he thought he loved.

Peyton watched the scene unfold. Rory was becoming friends with everyone here and getting closer and closer to Lucas every minute. She gulped down the rest of her drink and got a refill. Peyton thought that she could drown everything out, if she just continued to drink. The pain was obvious in her eyes and it was always eminent in her heart.

"How you doing, P Sawyer?" Brooke knew exactly how Peyton was doing, but she thought if she talked to her, she could help her friend.

"Great," Peyton lied. But her lies always sounded sarcastic, so it was obvious.

"Really?"

"No, but I don't want to talk about it. Not here."

"Yeah, I get it. Just don't drink too much."

Brooke left to go greet the more people that came in. Peyton just slumped up against the wall and drank her way out of thinking.

Rory was talking to Lucas about basketball. She was completely lost when it came to sports. And she didn't even know what was so great about sports.

"Why do you like it so much? I mean, the way you play, I know it isn't because you're just trying to get in shape." Rory had noticed that Lucas was incredibly built and extremely hot. She admitted it to herself, finally. She was attracted to Lucas Scott.

"There's something just so serene being on the court. And knowing that people have your back no matter what, it's a great feeling."

"You feel calm while playing a game against huge sweaty guys, with people watching you? Doesn't sound terribly fun."

"We all have our things. What's yours?"

"I read. I wrote for the newspaper at my old school. Anything with words is what I love. Talking, of course. One of my many strong suits."

Lucas laughed. "I write too, but I don't really show anybody what I write. I'm big on literature too. Probably because of Haley and my mother."

Rory felt a strong bond between them. She felt like they were similar, but not too similar. It felt good.

"That's really cool. The fact that you're a jock and you read. It's shocking, actually," Rory joked.

Lucas was charmed by her. Rory had such a pretty laugh, too. He had to get out of here. He didn't want to get swept up and kiss her, ruining his chances completely.

"I have to go…get some more to drink. Do you want something?'

"No, I'm fine." Rory felt slightly thrown back by him just leaving. She sat on the couch, just drinking her soda. She was starting to really like him and he randomly just got up and left. She shouldn't care so much. She had other things to do, than to be distracted by good-looking guys with incredible eyes.

Haley noticed what had happened and walked up to Lucas. "Why'd you just leave her there?"

"Hales, it's not like anything is going to happen if she's by herself for two minutes."

"Luke," Haley said seriously, "do you like Rory?"

"Well, yeah. She's a cool girl."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"She just moved here. We're becoming friends. That's all."

"Okay." Haley didn't buy a word of it. Lucas was known to throw himself in relationships and the two that he's had so far, haven't gone very well.

Peyton had been drinking all night and she didn't feel very good. It wasn't even that she wanted to throw up. It was more like her heart felt like it had been stomped on and she couldn't take it anymore.

Jake had noticed how Peyton was doing and went over to check on her. Jake was in love with Peyton Sawyer. He just never had the chance to tell her how he felt.

"You don't look like you're doing so good," Jake said.

"Well, I feel like crap, so how you feel is how you look, I guess," Peyton replied.

"Should you go sit down or something? Continuing to pick the music, while about to puke, does not seem like a good idea," Jake continued.

"I'm fine," Peyton said, bitter yet warming up to him.

"Okay. I won't push it then. So what's the cause for your terrible mood?"

"Well, I don't feel like being here. Brooke made me come, so I guess that's why I'm here."

"Okay, well, when you get a break from the music we should talk," Jake said, walking away. Peyton was surprised by the encounter with the basketball player. He was nice and cared. It was a nice change of pace for Peyton.

After two hours into the party, Brooke went up to her room with some cute guy she had met in the hallway. Whenever there was a party, Brooke was usually the one to hook up with some random stranger. She had fun, while she did it, but afterwards she felt empty. She felt alone. Her need to have sex with strangers was most likely caused by her absent parents. Brooke thought about this fact from time to time, but not for more than a couple of minutes. After the guy, who she thought was named Kevin or something, left, Brooke fixed her makeup and went back downstairs.

Nathan wasn't really into these kinds of parties anymore. Since Haley came into his life, he had extremely changed for the better. Right now, he just wanted to rent a movie and hang out with his wife for the night. He was starting to sound like an old married person, but the only thing he did at parties (before Haley, of course) was hook up with girls. He couldn't imagine being with anybody other than Haley, so it was completely out of the question at this point. He was happy to find the one person he could love forever, but it just felt like it happened way too fast. It's not going to be long, before they graduate and move into a house with kids and everything. He was scared a little bit.

Well, the party was starting to wind down. There was a fight between two guys about twenty minutes ago, but it didn't last long. It was late and Rory wanted to go home. She went to say goodbye to Haley and the others. They were disappointed that she was leaving so soon, but Rory was too tired and anti-social to stay any longer.

Rory walked through her front door and was greeted by her loony mother. "Hey. How was it, sweets?" Lorelai asked.

"It was okay," Rory replied.

"Just okay? You didn't drink tonight, right?"

"Of course not, mom."

"I love you, kid."

"I love you, too." Rory dragged her way up the stairs and plopped on her bed. She fell asleep in the clothes she was wore to the party. Tonight was…well, interesting.


End file.
